


Embers Burning in Our Souls

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Thinking about other universes





	

I like to think that in every version of the universe we’d find each other, we’d fall in love but it’s only this universe, this one where we are scared and bruised and broken, this one where your hands are covered with blood and my heart lies in pieces on the ground, this world where my voice is used to screaming more than speaking and your mind thinks in chess pieces instead of human beings. this world, the one where we found each other in the darkness, where we found each other dripping with blood, this world where we found a home in each other’s arms, safety in each other’s presence. this world, this world where you light my way, this world where the only choice to keep our sanity is each other.

it’s this world where we are soulmates, where my heart will always beat half in your chest and half in mine, this world that is full of burdens and we have become the modern day Atlas’s, where love and war are forever bound. this world where more often than not I come home bloody, I come home tragic, this world where we are ripped apart by our own demons only to crash together and silence the monsters that have burrowed deep into our souls.

it is this world where we are each other’s north star, where you save me the minute your voice says my name. In another universe, in a better universe, I wouldn’t need to ask you to help carry the devils that tug me deeper into hell. In another universe, in a brighter universe, I wouldn’t stare at the pieces of myself carved out during a fight where I ripped your heart and plunged a knife into mine. In another universe, in a softer universe, I’d be able to trace your skin without feeling profane, I wouldn’t have to kiss your scars, I’d be able to say I love you without feeling like I’m gasping out my last breath. 

we deserve that universe, but just the same, I’m glad I found you in this one. This one where our broken pieces fit perfectly, where I am always yours. this one where we are lost and afraid but together we are able to claw a bit of light back into our lives. this one, where my hand grips yours as we fall and as we rise, this one with all the heartache is worth it. because you, you with your goodness and your belief and the way you wear your tragedy like it’s your skin, you with your hard eyes and gentle hands and the way you turn people into heroes without realizing it, you are here and that’s more than enough.


End file.
